The present invention relates to new isocarbostyryl derivatives, in particular derivatives having an excellent inhibitory effect on the angiotensin converting enzyme and to amethod for preparing the derivatives.
The angiotensin converting enzyme (hereinafter referred to as ACE) plays a central role in the physiology of hypertension. It is well known that ACE converts angiotensin I to angiotensin II which has a strong tendency to raise blood pressure.
Therefore, it may be expected that restriction of the ACE action enables the suppression of the increase in blood pressure and various kinds of depressors based on the ACE inhibition have been developed and put into practical use. CAPTOPRIL (INN), MK 421 or the like are known as such a kind of depressor.